Stefanie Universe
by EmoPokemon
Summary: In which Steven Universe is a girl name Stefanie. Pearl and the Crystal Gems struggle to cope with the young gem's human problems.
1. Chapter 1

It is a quiet day for the gems, surprisingly. Stefanie is at the beach with Connor, and Garnet hasn't sensed any bad gems near by. Pearl decided it was time to talk to Garnet about Stefanie's... growth.

"Garnet can we speak?" Garnet simply nods, and they sit down on the couch in Stefanies room.

"Well, it's about Stefanie." Pearl begins, already turning a pale shade of blue.

"What about her?" Pearl frowns as Amethyst enters the room and goes to the fridge, but lowers her voice so the purple gem won't hear.

"She… Did you notice her growing… in odd places."

"No."

"Like, did you notice, her.. her chest is…. is growing…. _things_."

Garnet simply stares at her, and she jumps and turns bright blue as a howl of laughter comes from Amethyst, who clearly overheard the conversation.

Pearl whips around, ready to begin yelling, embarrassed. But she whips back around at the sound of the maroon gem's chuckle.

"What?!"

"You've never heard of boobs before?!" Amethyst asks her in between howls of laughter.

"What is _boobs_?" Pearl gasps, never hearing that word in her life.

Amethyst bursts out laughing once again, now on the floor rolling around

"Its a part of the human reproductive system." Garnet says in her even tone and Amethyst giggles at her even more.

Pearl only gets more confused and more frustrated, blue practically staining her face, as she storms off into her room to cool down, Amethysts laughter still echoing from the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pearl?" Stefanie's voice coming down from the ledge by her bed, feet swinging back and forth.

"Yes, Stefanie?" Pearl is washing dishes that Stefanie left from the morning, but turns to look at the young gem.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Pearl replies and turns around, leaving the dirty dishes, a little more excited than she should be. She jumps at the opportunity, glad Stefanie is telling her rather than Amethyst, who Pearl is often jealous of when it comes to their bonding.

"Well I…." Stefanie takes in a deep breath, and Pearl is now nervous and worried because it doesn't sound good. "I'm growing hair."

At that, Pearl chuckles.

"Well of course you've been growing hair since you were a baby Stefanie."

"I don't mean like that." Pearl tilts her head at that.

Meanwhile, Garnet is in Amethysts room listening to some song that Amethyst assured her is "fire," when they hear Pearl squawk from Stefanie's room.

"YOU'RE GROWING HAIR WHERE?!" Amethyst pauses the music, jumping up at the sound of trouble.

"GARNET!" Pearl calls, worry thick in her voice, and Garnet simply walks evenly to Stefanie's room, having already seen this coming with future vision.

"Garnet. Garnet come here." Pearl is nearly chewing her lip off and her face is nearly as blue as Sapphire.

"What's wrong?" Garnet asks, already knowing the answer.

"Stefanie says she's-she's growing hair!"

"Are you dumb, Stefanie has been growing hair since she was a baby, DUH!" Amethyst butts in, to which Pearl frowns in disgust.

"No, UGH. She's growing hair…-" Pearl hesitates before she leans over and whispers into Garnets ear. Garnet's lip twitches but it's the only giveaway that she even heard what Pearl said, as Pearl bites down hard on her lip in anticipation and embarrassment.

"Stefanie,"Garnet says, as calmly as she can, turning to the young gem. Stefani's eyes widen as she awaits an explanation, but isn't nearly as upset as Pearl, in fact she isn't upset at all, just slightly confused. Why was Pearl even freaking out?

"Humans grow hair in all sorts of places, it's normal."

Amethysts eyes widen as she finally understands what is going on and takes one look at Pearl with her hands covering her face, cheeks bright blue, and bursts into laughter again at the pale gem, who simply storms away to her room once more, embarrassed at the lack of knowledge she has about human… problems and Amethysts teasing.


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl sits Stefanie down for a talk one night after Conner leaves for the night. The two young preteens were begging for a sleepover, to which Pearl blushed before promptly saying no, and not listening to another plead.

Sleepovers?! They weren't old enough for sleep overs! Where did they even get that idea from?! Rose had Greg over plenty of times for sleepovers before Stefanie, and she knows what happens at a sleep over. Pearl frowns in disgust and slight jealousy at the memory.

Stefanie sits on the couch facing Pearl, wearing a dejected expression. Pearl wants to sympathize with that face, but after walking in on a sleep over once before? No way. She was not letting that happen, and she wasn't allowed to watch Stefanie sleep anymore, so there would be no supervision. No, she was not budging.

"Pearl why can't we just have one sleepover?!" Stefanie pleads, tears in her eyes, hands clasped together dramatically. "I promise we won't get into trouble, if anything bad happens you're right over there in your room! And Garnet has future vision, she'd see if anything bad would happen to us!"

"Stefanie it isn't about danger," Pearl's face lights up a slight blue, she really doesn't want to touch upon why, sleepovers are so bad.

"Then what's wrong with sleepovers..?" Pearls face gets really blue and Stefanie doesn't understand why.

"Stefanie do you know what a sleepover is?" Pearl asks in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, of course, a sleep over is when you and a friend hang out at night and watch movies and eat popcorn and play games and then go to sleep and then wake up and have breakfast and-"

"No no no. A sleep over is… At a sleepover you…" Pearl bites her lip, unable to even get the words out of her mouth.

"I have sleepovers with my Dad all the time, Pearl, what's wrong with sleepovers?"

Pearls eyes go as wide as they possibly can, her face completely blue.

"GARNET!" Garnet and Amethyst rush to Stefanie's room, and see the normally pale gem wearing a horrified expression and Stefanie sitting on the couch wearing an

expression of confusion.

"Oh, what now, is Stefanie growing hair on her butt or something?" Amethyst mocks.

"No!" Pearl yells at the purple gem angrily.

"Stefanie said that… She has sleepovers with Greg."

Amethyst and Garnet simply look at each other.

"Yeah, P, they have sleepovers in Greg's van, sometimes I even join them." Amethyst shrugs.

"WHAT?!" Pearl squawks, her expression impossibly more blue and horrified than before.

"Pearl, what do you think happens at a sleepover?" Garnet evenly asks the pale-turned-blue gem. Pearl begins to nervously look around before she leans in, bluer than before, and in a hushed tone replies.

"Well… At-at sleepovers humans… human-fuse." Pearl casts her eyes downward, embarrassed, treating the phrase as if it were a curse.

"Huma-" Amethyst begins before she starts cracking up, and falls on the floor at the pale gem, who only grows even bluer and bites her lip at the display, now feeling completely humiliated. Garnet makes a noise through her nose, and can't help but smile before she forces herself to go back to her normal, stoic expression. Stefanie only looks even more confused than before.

"Pearl where did you hear this from?" Garnet asks the gem, who refuses to meet her eyes, reluctant to answer, before she sighs, and looks up at the maroon gem.

"Well… one time I walked in on one of Rose and Greg's sleepovers and -" She's cut off by Amethyst snorting, and begins a new fit of laughter, her rolling on the floor stopping as she

begins banging her fists on the floor.

Garnet can't even bring herself to answer the pale colored gem, and simply turns to Stefani, who she knows is about to ask for a sleepover with Conner.

"Yes, you can have Conner over for a sleepover."

"GARNET!" Pearl yells, scandalously, face lighting up deep blue once more.

"Pearl, sleepovers don't always mean human-fusion." Amethyst snorts again at the sound of 'human fusion' coming out of Garnet's mouth.

"But- but Greg…" Pearl feels absolutely humiliated as Amethyst keeps laughing harder, angering her.

"That was different."

"Okay…." Pearl says reluctantly, scratching her arm awkwardly, still confused about the whole situation, but she trusts Garnet's judgement, so she won't question any further.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pearl!" Pearl is cooking breakfast for Stefanie as she hears the young gem's distressed yell from the bathroom. She drops the steaming pan to the floor and bolts to the bathroom,

"Stefanie! What's wrong?!"

"Pearl I'm…."

"What?! WHATS WRONG?"

"Pearl I'm bleeding."

"BLEEDING!?" The older gem's eyes go as wide as saucers as she begins to scan for a wound, but finds none.

"What do you _mean_ bleeding? Where?! What happened?!" Pearl is now starting to breath very fast even though she doesn't need to breath, and begins freaking out.

Stefanie points to a pair of underwear on the bathroom counter that is stained with red.

"You're-You're bleeding from… !" Pearl's face heats up.

"What happened did you cut yourself _shaving?_ " She asks in a hushed tone, treating the phrase the same way she treated the phrase 'human-fuse'. Stefanie's face is now as pink as the older gem's face is blue.

" _No,_ Pearl I don't-"

"GARNET!"

Garnet sighs from inside her room as she had been awaiting the call from Pearl.

She walks through the temple and to the bathroom in Stefanie's quarters, to see Pearl standing in the doorway panicking and flushed blue.

This was starting to become a common occurrence; every couple weeks something new happens with Stefanie that the pale anxious mother-like gem doesn't know how to handle.

Amethyst, upon hearing the yell from her room, had begun to keep bags of popcorn stashed and ready for these occasions. She rushes into the room, nearly slamming into Garnet, mouth stuffed with popcorn.

"What's wrong, did Stefanie fuse with Conner again?!" Amethyst jumps up and down, trying to squeeze in the doorway to see the scene, and squeezes in front of Garnet and next to Pearl.

"No!" Pearl cries, distressed and undoubtedly blue. "She's bleeding from-from…" But the gem can't bring herself to finish her sentence and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Woah, what? Why's she bleeding?! Is she hurt? Can half-gems even bleed?"

"WELL SHE'S BLEEDING ISN'T SHE?!" Pearl cries, panicking and frustrated at these weird human things that she's forced to deal with.

"Woah, hey no need to yell at me, you're the one who's supposed to know how to take care of these things!" Amethyst feels her face getting red with anger at Pearl thinking she can just yell at her like that.

Stefanie begins to get nervous at the yelling.

"WHAT-"

"It's okay! I'm not hurting, I'm just bleeding. I just.. don't know why." This just makes Pearl even more worried and she lets out an exasperated groan.

"Garnet do you know why she's bleeding?" Amethyst asks, realizing the maroon gem had been staring at them without saying a word. She simply shakes her head.

They all stand there silently for a few moments, Pearl shaking in anxiety, Garnet fixed in deep thought, and the other two gems just switching between looking at the two.

"Maybe it's a human thing." Amethyst says, breaking the silence and trying to ease the tension.

"That doesn't help!" Pearl yells at her. "Why would human's bleed on purpose?!" Amethyst heats up at the pale gem yelling at her.

"I was just trying to help! Don't you eve-"

"Pearl! Don't get upset. Maybe we should ask my Dad, he's a human, he should know about human stuff." Stefanie interjects. Garnet nods.

"I think thats a good idea, let's go see Greg." Garnet decides and she turns to leave the temple. Stefanie following behind her and Amethyst and Pearl behind them.

"Stefanie! You shouldn't even be walking. You're wounded!" Pearl cries, completely overwhelmed by the situation.

The entire walk to Greg's van was filled with Pearl groaning in frustration, cursing at human biology, and fighting with Amethyst.

When they arrive at Greg's van, he notices them and hops up from the back of his van to greet them, but Garnet gets right down to business.

"Stefanie's bleeding." Greg's eyes go wide.

"What?! Can gems even bleed?" He asks, Pearl throws her arms up and lets out another frustrated groan. She was freaking out, and this whole situation was just awkward. Why would humans bleed from… She shivered.

"And don't you have healing powers?" He turns to Stefanie. Her face screws up in thought.

"I never thought of that! Maybe I should-" She licks her hand, and Pearl quickly grabs her wrist, face turning bright blue.

"Do. Not."

"What? Why not?"

"It's not a wound." Garnet says to Greg.

He glances at Pearl's bright blue face as she bites her lip and looks everywhere besides him. He scratches his neck, confused why she's so awkward.

"If it's not a wound then wha-" He pauses and his face turns pink. "Oh."

"Uh… It's called a period." He says, scratching his neck awkwardly and laughing nervously.

Pearl's eye twitches, Garnet just stares at him waiting for an explanation and Stefanie looks just as confused as ever.

"I thought a period was one of those dot things in books, ya know." Amethyst says.

"Yeah well… That's a period too." He says. "But this one's different. Uh… Human girls get their period and bleed once a month." Pearl looks horrified.

"Why would the human body _choose_ to _bleed_?" She asks, exasperated. Something had to be wrong with humans.

"Are they… supposed to do that?" Amethyst asks him.

"Uh well yeah, it's so that later on when you're ready, you can reproduce." Pearl becomes blue again and groans. Why was this human reproduction system so _weird?_

"Well, how can it be _stopped_?" Garnet says, pounding a fist into her palm.

"Uh… It can't. But you can go to a store to buy pads, which you wear and it uh.. soaks up the blood?" He shrugs, smiling awkwardly. Greg never thought _he'd_ have to explain this to someone. But then again he did have a kid with an alien.

"Okay, Crystal Gems, lets go get pads." Garnet says, authoritatively, and she immediately turns and begins to walk to the town, as the other gems follow them

"I vote Pearl buys them!" Amethyst mocks.

"NO!" Pearl squawks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pearl?" Pearl immediately tenses at her name, Stefanie's transition into a teenager hasn't been easy and every time Pearl turns around she feels like she's facing some new weird human problem.

"Y-Yes, Stefanie?" Pearl swallows, bracing herself for some weird question about periods or human-fusion or something she doesn't know how to handle.

"What's it like to be in love?" Pearl blinks at her.

"Wh-what? I think you'd be better off asking Garnet about this question." Good answer, Pearl.

"Garnet doesn't talk to me about that stuff. She doesn't talk about herself." Stefanie frowns.

"And why would you think I know about love?" Pearl asks, while this was much better than any weird human problem she normally faces with Stefanie, she still did not want to have this conversation.

"Well, because you loved my mom right?" Pearl bangs her head on the cupboard as she stands up, now blushing.

"Uh yes, yes, but I don't think thats how you meant, Stefanie." Pearl stammers out, feeling her throat tighten just at the thought of her.

"No, that is how I meant it." Pearl becomes bright blue, and she opens her mouth to say something, but she isn't sure what the right response should be. Should she deny it? Would Rose want her to deny it?

"Uh…." Is all that comes out of Pearl's mouth, still dumbfounded at the fact that Stefanie even thought of that. She tried to hide all of that in front of Stefanie, well in front of anyone really. The Crystal Gems were sick of Pearl's "obsession" as Amethyst called it. They never wanted to talk about her. But they didn't understand, yes they loved Rose, but they didn't love Rose like _Pearl_ loved Rose.

"Do you miss her?" Stefanie asks, and Pearl can't help but get teary-eyed.

"All the time." She sniffles.

"Did she love you?" Stefanie asks, and Pearl almost chokes, her throat stings. She wants to sob, but she can't not in front of Stefanie.

"Your mother loved a lot of things. But yes, I… I was her favorite." She smiles through her tears at that thought.

"But did she love you like you loved her?" Why was she asking Pearl these questions, when they were so hard to think about?

"At-At one point." It becomes hard for Pearl to see, thinking about this, and she wipes her tears on the back of her hand, struggling to keep it together.

"But then she met my dad." Stefanie says.

"Yes." Pearl replies. The bitterness of that stings, but it takes away from how much she misses her.

"Stefanie, why are you asking me these questions?"

"I… Just wanted to know, that's all." Stefanie blushes, and Pearl sighs at that.

"Are you trying to tell me you love Conner?" Pearl knew this day would come.

"I- Wha? No!... Maybe?" Pearl sighs again, but picks her head up and looks to Stefanie with a smile.

"Well, you two do seem good for each other, and I do approve of Conner. But I think you're too young to be in love." Pearl says, she knows she's being over protective like always, but she worries about Stefanie. _What if Conner breaks her heart like Rose… No. That's not worth thinking about, and Conner is young and they're both naive and they should have fun together. Like how Rose and I would have fun._

"But if you make each other happy, I'm happy for you Stefanie." Pearl says to her, a smile on her face, and not a forced one either. She wants Stephanie and Conner to be happy.

Tears come to Stefanie's eyes and she throws her arms around Pearl.

Pearl's glad that this went well, she's starting to think that she is getting the hang of dealing with human issues.

"Thanks Pearl." Stefanie says into Pearl's shoulder, and Pearl squeezes her tightly, and smiles.

And in that moment she could feel Rose Quartz's smile, too.


	6. Chapter 6

"Pearl?" Stefanie asks, and Pearl tenses at that tone. She's going to ask an awkward question and Pearl knows it.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Pearl looks for any which way to get out of this without hurting the younger gems feelings, but comes up with nothing.

"Um…. Sure, I guess." Pearl sighs and prepares herself for something weird or uncomfortable.

"Well…. There's this girl I met, in Beach City. And I think… I think I like her?" Stefanie blurts out, her cheeks pink. Pearl stares at her.

"But I thought you were with Connor? I don't understand. Did you two fight?" Pearl frowns, she was quite fond of Connor; he had a good head on his shoulders and was very responsible. He reminded her much of herself in a way.

"No! No, me and Connor are fine, I still love him." Stefanie pauses, clearly embarrassed, but Pearl just doesn't get what the problem is.

"Do you want to be in a relationship with both of them, then?" Pearl asks, she thought humans didn't do that though.

"What?! No, thats not… no!" Stefanie looks at her oddly, face still flushed, wondering why Pearl would even suggest that. Pearl just looks at her blankly, gems have polyamorous relationships all the time. But Pearl was confused, still not understanding why Stefanie was telling her this at all.

"Then what's the problem? Is Connor angry at you for liking her?" Pearl asks, but Stefanie groans in frustration, trying to get the gem to understand.

"No, Pearl. I just think I might be attracted to boys and girls." Pearl still stares at her blankly, and Stefanie slumps down because Pearl is just not getting it.

"Okay." Pearl says, not knowing what else she could possibly say and not getting why Stefanie is so clearly stressed about this. Humans are weird.

Stefanie groans again at that. "Pearl, humans don't like when other humans are attracted to their own gender."

"What do you mean?" Pearl's head was swimming now, these human customs are so confusing. Gems are genderless, why does physical form matter? Human love is so different than gem love.

"Well, they just think it's wrong. Some of them do at least, and I don't know if Connor or any of my friends will still like me if they know that."

Now Pearl was beginning to get mad, how could humans not like each other based on something that is clearly personal? If they're not the ones who are in love then what was the problem?

"Well, Stefanie, then they aren't very good friends to begin with." Pearl's face is now blue with anger. "If anybody gives you a problem, then bring them to me." Why are humans so cruel to each other?

Garnet and Amethyst enter from the temple, Amethyst laughing and Garnet has a smile on her face, until she sees Pearl's angry blue face and Stefanie looking distressed.

"What's wrong?" Garnet asks them, and Pearl turns to her.

"Stefanie says she likes girls." Garnet and Amethyst look at each other, confused.

"Well okay what's wrong with that?" Amethyst asks.

"She says humans don't accept that!" Pearl blurts, furiously. Amethyst wants to laugh at how passionate and angry she is about it, but turns to Stefanie instead.

"Well that doesn't matter! Who cares what anybody else thinks, Stefanie. You're a crystal gem, you can just kick their butt."

"But I don't want to lose my friends!" Stefanie makes a puppy dog face and tears pool at the corners of her eyes.

"Hey!" Amethyst yells, now becoming serious, clearly this is important in the human world, even if it is stupid.

"It's okay. I mean your dad dated your mom and she's a gem, and they had you! Which is super cool!"

Pearl feels a pang of jealousy at the mention of Greg and Rose, but calms down at Stefanie so visibly upset, now worrying about the young gem. She doesn't understand why physical forms even matter, when love is clearly about so much more than that, and it hurts her to see that Stefanie is subjected to stupid human customs like this.

Garnet kneels down and puts a hand on the youngest crystal gem's shoulder.

"Stefanie. Love doesn't stop for anyone else, but the ones in love. Loving who you love isn't going to make you anything but stronger. You should be proud of whoever it is you feel it for, because love is the strongest power out there. Don't let anyone tell you who you are and who you love, because only you know the truth."

All three of the other gems look at her in awe and tears come to Pearl and Stefanie's eyes. Stefanie throws her arms around the fusion.

"Thank you, Garnet."

Pearl loudly sniffles and dabs her eyes and Amethyst rolls her eyes, even though she felt touched by Garnet's speech, too.

Pearl can't help but wrap her arms around the other two embracing gems, and Amethyst hesitates before she decides to jump in and squeezing them all tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is based on the episode Chille Tid, but with my own twist.**

Pearl awkwardly lays down on the blanket laid out in front of Stefanie's bed. Stefanie convinced Pearl and Amethyst to have a _sleepover_ with her, but it took Pearl long explanations and begging to get her to finally agree.

The two gems sit on Stefanie's bed while the youngest gem lays on the floor on top of a fluffy blanket. Amethyst has a number of different snacks in her arms, shoving handfuls of each in her mouth all at one time. Pearl watches her in complete disgust before she has to avert her eyes for fear she may get sick.

"Ya want some?" Amethyst shoves a bowl of popcorn in the pale gems face, but Pearl makes a noise of disgust.

" _No_ thank you!" Amethyst just shrugs.

"More for me, then." She says happily, food spitting out of her mouth from being so full, and Pearl can feel herself turn green at that sight.

"Okay so we're going to watch Lonely Blade IX!" Stefani says, popping in a tape in the old box tv.

"You mean nine?" Pearl asks.

"No she clearly said Lonely Blade IX, Pearl. Were you listening?"

Pearl just sighs and chooses not to say anything further.

"I thought you said sleepovers were for sleeping?" Pearl asks, still learning that sleepovers did not mean _human-fusion._

"Yeah and movies and snacks and games and _fun!_ And _then_ sleeping." Stefanie explains, animatedly.

"Okay." Pearl is still unsure of what sleeping even is.

The three gems watch the Lonely Blade movie, Stefanie and Amethyst cheering at the action bits, and Pearl rolling her eyes at them because it's clearly not real sword fighting techniques, but she lets the others have fun.

After a while Amethyst lays back on the bed and falls asleep, snoring very loudly next to Pearl. The taller gem puts a pillow over her face to drown out the incessant noise.

"Does everyone make that noise when they sleep?" Pearl asks, unsure if she still wanted to sleep, knowing that she'd make that noise.

"Well, no, I don't make that noise when I sleep." Stefanie says. Pearl just stares at her blankly.

"Uh. Of course you don't." Stefanie's eyes go wide.

"I SNORE?!"

"Uh, well… It's not as bad as that?" She gestures to Amethyst who is still very audible through the pillow.

"Aw man, I didn't know I snored." Stefanie says, sad at the new news.

"It's okay Stefanie. So teach me this whole sleeping thing, what do I do?"

"Okay!" Stefanie brightens up. "Well you lay down." Pearl follows her directions.

"And you close your eyes and you just relax."

"Okay, I'm sleeping." Pearl replies, and Stefanie laughs which causes Pearl to sit up and open her eyes.

"What?"

"No when you're asleep you don't talk you just. Sleep. You're mind goes to some weird place instead of here."

"This sounds dangerous, what if you get stuck in that place? I don't know if I want you sleeping anymore…" Pearl is beginning to worry now.

"No, it's not a real place its something your brain makes up, kinda like memories, but they never happened. Just lay down and really relax. You'll fall asleep eventually."

"Okay…" Pearl lays down and closes her eyes, but nothing happens for a long while. Eventually she hears Stefanie's snoring join the gem beside her, but she still doesn't know how to work this sleeping thing.

She tries to focus on the snoring of the other two, and let her mind relax, but then Amethyst rolls onto her side and throws her arm over the lithe gem beside her, jumping Pearl out of her relaxed state.

Pearl tries desperately to move the purple gems arm, but it is now dead weight and clings to her. She even scoots closer, her face nuzzled into the pale gems neck. Pearl can feel her face turning bright blue and tries to pry the gem off of her before she dies of awkwardness, but to no avail. She eventually just lays there and accepts the fact that she's stuck.

She eventually relaxes and finds that Amethyst is quite warm and comfortable and she leans into the other gem. And soon she drifts off to sleep.

A few hours pass before Amethyst wakes to a noise and a light in the otherwise dark room. She looks up and notices a projection on the ceiling, coming from Pearls gem, and she smiles evilly. This is perfect, she's going to make fun of the bird nerd so hard for this.

She watches the projection in absolute giddiness.

In the dream, Pearl is walking into the temple and walks in on Greg and Rose sitting together, rolling her eyes at the couple. Amethyst can't help but laugh out loud, of course she'd dream about Rose. Total dweeb.

Stefanie wakes up at Amethyst's laugh and her eyes widen at the projection on the ceiling.

"WOAH! Is that Pearl's dream?"

"Haha yeah, shhh don't wake her up!" Amethyst whispers, and they both watch, eating handfuls of the cold popcorn that Amethyst surprisingly didn't finish.

" _ROSE! How could you fall for a human! And not even just any human! A-a_ him _!?"_

 _Pearl is flushed bright blue, chest heaving in anger, tears in the corners of her eyes._

" _How could you?! What about_ us!"

 _Rose's smile falls, but as she looks up to Pearl a small one forms on her lips._

" _You're right, Pearl. No one could ever replace you."_

 _Greg disappears and Pearl sits down next to Rose._

" _Oh, Rose."_

" _Oh, Pearl." They both lean in and kiss._

"Ew, _GROSS!_ " Amethyst yell-whispers, and Stefanie just watches with wide eyes.

 _Pearl looks Rose in the eye, both smiling._

" _Rose, will you fuse with me?"_

" _Of course, my Pearl." They both rise, and Rose takes Pearl's hand in her own, leading her to the center of the room._

 _They begin dancing slowly, Rose twirling Pearl around the dancefloor fluidly. The two eventually start dancing closer and it starts to get heated as bodies start touching._

"PEARL!" Pearl wakes with a start and a weird noise, face flushed.

"What?! What's wrong?" She asks, partially angry that she was awoken from such a dream, and partially panicking because she's unaware of what's going on. She takes back what she said about the human habit of sleeping, however. Her dream was absolutely _delightful_.

"You're dream was projecting out of your gem." Amethyst says.

"Wha.. OH! Oh my…" Pearl touches her cheek, which is furiously blue as she turns to Stefanie, completely flustered, whose eyes are still wide and mouth hanging open.

"Stefanie… I can explain." Pearl stutters, trying to explain away what she just dreamt up. To which Amethyst cracks up.

"Gosh, Pearl, you even dream about her! What a weirdo!" Amethyst laughs.

"Stefanie, your mom was… I… Okay… It…" Pearl was jerking her arms around, mouth open but unable to say anything, her face the color of Lapis Lazuli. She couldn't think up a thought to make this better. It's not like she dreamt of her on purpose! Though if she could pick she supposes she would dream of her. But not if Stefanie could see!

Amethyst was shaking the bed laughing at the other gem try to explain. She wishes Stefanie didn't wake up so she could've seen the whole thing and make fun of Pearl about it later. She loved making the tightly wound gem flustered and turn blue. It was hilarious. Definitely Amethyst's favorite hobby.

"Stefanie, I didn't _mean_ to dream of that-" Tears begin to pool in Stefanie's eyes and Pearl becomes extremely guilty and uncomfortable at the sight and begins to stutter.

"PEARL! You really really loved her!" Stefanie cries, heartbroken. Pearl suddenly shuts up, shocked at the reaction. Amethyst finds this hilarious and begins another fit of laughter.

"I- Wha-?" Pearl begins, but Stefanie launches herself at the bird mom and gives her a crushing hug.

"I ship it." The young gem whispers in her ear, and Pearl turns blue once again.

"What does that even mean?!" Pearl cries, Amethyst continues to laugh and Stefanie squeezes Pearl tightly, stars in her eyes and a wide smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a while since anything awkward has happened with Stefanie that Pearl has had to deal with. She hasn't been dreading the sound of her name coming out of the young gem's mouth, expecting some horrid weird thing to come flying out. But it was only a matter of time.

Pearl walks into Stefanie's room from her own in the front of the temple. When she enters she almost immediately jumps into a battle stance at the sound of a high pitched noise of someone… crying? It isn't Stefanie's voice though, that's for sure. It sounded like… someone was in pain. Pearl cautiously enters Stefanie's room.

From Pearl's view she sees Stefanie on her bed, looking at her cell phone, which is where the noise is coming from. Why is Stefanie watching people in pain?

Pearl realizes that Stefanie's face is red, and then she realizes that the sounds weren't pain, they were _pleasure._

Pearl doesn't understand what is going on, but she can't bring herself to ask, so she turns around and walks straight back through the door, face as blue as the waterfalls in her temple room.

She has no clue what was going on, but it seemed like one of those awkward situations and Pearl can't handle any more of those. Too embarrassed to confront Stefanie and Garnet she turns to Amethyst. She was aware that she brought too many things to Garnet and she was quite sure the gem was on a mission, not to mention she felt awkward coming to Garnet about this, the whole thing made her feel uncomfortable.

She knows that Amethyst will make her even more uncomfortable and most likely make a joke about it, but Amethyst seems to know more than Pearl when it comes to these things.

"Umm, Amethyst?" Pearl walks into the purple room, with heaps of junk. She tries not to look at it, even though it's everywhere.

"What are you doing in my room? Why do you think you can just walk in here?" Amethyst whines, Pearl always was bothering her, no doubt she was asking for her stuff back or something.

"I have a question. It's about Stefanie." Pearl blushes, this has to be the first time she's come to Amethyst for something.

"Why don't you go ask Garnet, like you always do?" Amethyst rolls her eyes.

"Well, Garnet isn't here and I'd figure you'd know more about this stuff anyway, you seem to." Amethyst gives her a weird look, Pearl never talked to her like this, but she guesses she won't fight it.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Promise you won't laugh at me." Pearl demanded, already feeling like she's going to be degraded.

"Yeah yeah, okay. Tell me."

"Well…" Pearl swallowed, already blushing. " I walked into Stefanie's room, I was going to do some more cleaning. And when I walked in…"

Amethyst nodded, she actually felt like this was going to be hilarious.

"When I walked in… She was on her bed, looking at her cell phone, and she was watching something. And it was making…. _noises."_ Amethyst looked at her like she was stupid.

"Pearl, that's called a video."

"No! I know what a video is." Pearl groaned frustratedly. She knew this was going to be embarrassing, but the whole situation felt so sketchy and uncomfortable, and she needed to know whatever Stephanie was doing was safe.

"They were noises of… They were… _Pleasure noises_." Amethyst just stared at her.

"Pleasure noises." Pearl could see tears in the other gem's eyes as she tried her hardest not to laugh. Pearl frowned.

Amethyst couldn't help but bust out laughing, and the pale gem's frown deepened.

"Oh man, I'm sorry" Amethyst said in between laughs, as she wiped her eyes. "Oh I couldn't help it."

"Pearl, it's called porn."

" _What?"_

"Porn. Stands for Pornography." Amethyst shrugs. "Humans watch it all the time. I've walked in on Greg watching it, and let me tell you it was pretty awkward."

Pearl felt extremely uncomfortable, and she was still bright blue. She still didn't understand what any of this meant.

"Heck, I've even watched it a few times." Amethyst admits, and Pearl turns even bluer, her eyes wide.

"What is… _Porn?"_ Pearl whispers the word, and Amethyst is extremely amused that the stuck up gem even said it.

"It's videos of human's …. human-fusing, how you like to call it." Amethyst says, a smile on her face, this whole thing was hilarious and Pearl is so oblivious.

"Why would anyone watch that?!" Pearl gasps, hands covering her blue cheeks.

"I don't know, humans are weird. It's a human thing."

"Then why did you watch it…?" Now it's Amethyst's turn to blush.

"I-I don't know! I do a lot of human things, I just wanted to try it." She explains, getting defensive, Pearl backs off, not really wanting any more details anyway.

"So what should I do?" Pearl asks, still uncomfortable in the unfamiliar waters of human-ness.

"Nothing, I guess. It's natural for humans." She shrugs. "But I'd just give her space when you think she's watching it. And don't talk to her about it; humans are weird about their _fusion._ " She chuckles.

"Okay." Pearl says. She feels a little better, and surprised at Amethyst's ability to help. She realizes that maybe she has an ally in this struggle to understand Stefanie's growth. Amethyst, while absolutely vulgar, has experience with human things, and upon this discovery, Pearl decides she may just come to Amethyst for some future issues. That is, if she's up to the embarrassment.


	9. Chapter 9

**This short chapter is for spiderwilliam13**

All of the crystal gems were in Stefanie's room, Pearl on her right, Amethsyt laying back, Conner was on her left, and Garnet was standing. They were all talking, having a fun, carefree moment, as Stefanie had asked the gems to hang out with the couple.

"So Stefanie did you tell Connor your secret?" Amethyst smushed her face up at the young gem.

Pearl gave her a look, she didn't want Amethyst to push her.

"Uh.. " Stefanie blushed pink. "Yeah." She puffed out her cheeks, which Connor thought was cute.

"Oh yeah? By the way, who was that girl you were crushing on?"

"Umm…" Stefanie blushes again and makes a concentrated, uncomfortable face. "Well you know her."

"We do?" Pearl asks, now a little interested.

"Yeah, she's come over before."

Pearl and Amethyst looked to each other, Garnet just kept looking at Stefanie. Connor sat quietly, seemingly already aware of Stefanie's crush.

"It's uh…. Shallot." Pearl's eyes went wide, Amethyst nearly fell over.

"Vidalia's kid!? That little weirdo!? Oh gosh. Oh that's good." Amethyst begins shaking the whole bed.

"I thought you said she freaked you out?" Pearl asked.

"She did. But we started hanging out." Stefanie admits, still blushing at Amethyst's loud response. "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm with Connor."

"But SHALLOT?!" Amethyst yells, cracking up again. Pearl just sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose at the outburst.

"Oh man, wait 'til I tell Vidalia." Amethyst says, holding her stomach, which aches from all the laughing.

"You will not." Garnet says, noticing Stefanie panic at Amethyst's statement.

"Aw come on!"

"It's not your place to tell, Amethyst." Pearl says, to which Amethyst rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue.

"So when is Shallot coming over again, for a play date?" Amethyst winks.

"Amethyst! I have Connor."

"Doesn't mean you three can't agree on something." Amethyst says.

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolds.

"What? You and Garnet make out, it's like the same thing." Pearl immediately turns as blue as Sapphire.

"WE DO NOT-"

"Yeah yeah, then why are you in her room for so long?"

"AMETHYST THAT I-"

"Stop yelling." Is all Garnet says, who stands and then retreats to her room.

"See, She didn't even deny it." Amethyst says with a smug look. Pearl storms off to her own room. Amethyst, Stefanie, and Connor simply laugh at her.


End file.
